Maisy Collins
Appearance First Year 1.27 meters. Will say 1.3 meters if asked. Pudgy cheeks with dimples on the side of her smile, Maisy is a stout eleven year old who hates exercise and loves pudding. Her skin is pale and puberty, thankfully, has not hit yet. She has a belly like a muffin top, and grubby hands often smeared with chocolate. Or dirt. Sometimes both. Fortunately, her digestive system is a harder worker than her. Her limbs look like little sausages, and protrude from the body as if a joint was missing somewhere in the process, as the girl likes to flail her arms about and chase after others, waddling by with her stubby legs. Her eyes are a deep green, with flecks of grey in them. Her eyebrows and eyelashes are darker than her hair, which is strawberry blonde, and sometimes Maisy wonders if this means her hair will darken as she grows up. She is unaware of makeup and beauty standards, and she likes skirts and sweatpants equally, but usually skirts in the summer and sweatpants in the winter, for temperature-related reasons. Her hair is shoulder length, and pinned up with butterfly clips. Her mum likes to braid her hair when she has time. She always wears black flats with pink socks that have tiny shimmering silver stars on the border. Sometimes she has to stare at the stars twinkling back up at her to remember that she is magical. Third Year 1.41 meters, her baby face is leaner, and her build is more muscular. Experienced in tumbling, fighting, shooting, the bruises on Maisy are equally from playing and fighting. Maisy would classify all of the above as fun. Maisy lives for the thrill and it shows in her physique. Her hair has darkened to a mousy brown, but it still lightens back to a dark strawberry in the summers. Personality Maisy has her own brand of up-beat optimism and is always up for an adventure. (Cheerful and self-assured, if you need a Sims synopsis.) She is still learning what friendship means but her mother’s love has given the girl great strength in loving others. She is open to pretty much everything magical but even when her mother was allowed to use magic, she never really did after Maisy’s birth, and Maisy isn’t really sure why. She loves trying new things, and jumping off of bridges, so to speak. She tries to see the silver lining in any situation, but she hates conflict or arguing and isn’t afraid of a white lie to calm a disruptive situation. As witnessed by this mess of a description, Maisy is prone to tangential thinking and daydreams. She's also very hyper. Background Name The name Maisy is Irish, just like her family. Maisy means a lot of beautiful things like “light” and “pearl”, but Maisy’s full name isn’t Maisy, or even something properly British like Margaret. No, of all the names Maisy’s mother could have scrawled on her birth certificate, marking her for life, Maisy’s mother chose the delightful concoction Margarita, named after the drink that her mother was downing her fifth glass of before she started having contractions so quickly, she had to call for Maisy’s father. They weren’t in the beautiful isles of Ireland on August 12, 2013, they were in El Paso, Texas, in a shoddy apartment building around the corner from a muggle convenience store where her father worked (he was a muggle, after all), and her mother drank and scared away the other customers. The move for her mother, Fiona, was supposed to be temporary. She had been banned from using magic for a year until her parole ran out, and she didn’t know what to do with herself. She soon realized that being a twenty-year-old woman in Texas with a lithe figure and an exotic accent gave a lot of burly Texans an idea of what to do with her. Enough about Fiona, she comes in later. The fact of the matter is Margarita née Williams changed her last name to Collins not for her own marriage, but for the sudden fact that her mother was lacking one a year later, holding a baby in her arms only a year old, without child support or a home to go to. House The house was always supposed to be anything but Gryffindor. Her mother was a deadbeat Slytherin, and didn’t have high hopes for her daughter. Slytherin meant continuing whatever family legacy was left to Maisy. Maybe she’d end up in jail one day too, make her mother proud. Ravenclaw meant Maisy would end up smart and making money, and provide for Fiona. Hufflepuff wasn’t first pick, but at least it meant Maisy wouldn’t be trouble. Gryffindor meant trouble and expenses, and getting owled about disciplinary infractions. And yet, when Maisy crawled up onto the stool to be sorted, it was only a couple of seconds before the hat yelled out, “GRYFFINDOR!” When she got back to the table, an upper year smiled at her, and remarked she was the fasted sorted into Gryffindor yet that year. As if she was supposed to be proud of that. Childhood Born on a Sunday, Maisy is the reason her mother wasn’t able to go to church that week, and why, Fiona likes to remind Maisy she was born in the company of the devil. Magic and religion don’t mix well to begin with, but needless to say, Maisy wasn’t baptised by her very Catholic father. She was a demon baby, and he knew nothing of magic. Fiona tried to cover up the accidental magic, but it wasn’t enough. She and the baby were kicked out of the house, and Fiona portkey’d to London with her last remaining savings. Maisy grew up on the kindness of neighbors, and this taught her everything she knows about the power of generosity and love. Her community provided for her and helped her grow up as a healthy girl, and in return, whenever Maisy or her mother could help others, they did. Maisy spent most of her time in primary school, where lunches were provided and Fiona could work odd jobs. She knew nothing of magic for the first nine years of her life. If her background seems limited, it’s because a lot of it was boring. She spent most of primary school drawing doodles on pieces of scratch paper, of ghosts, and her father, and unicorns. She pretended she was a fairy and jumped off the playground trying to fly, only to fall on the grass and break her nose. She met some of her best friends, and they had sleepovers and Maisy ate as much as she could because she knew at home rations were limited, and they played truth or dare without knowing why, or hide and seek. They gave up on hide and seek after never being able to find Maisy. Most of Maisy’s memories are of lazy Sunday afternoons, playing at friends houses or at the park, seeing who could swing highest or “borrowing” older brothers’ laptops and blasting music to dance to. They’d make popcorn and watch the television, until Maisy got braces and couldn’t eat the popcorn anymore. At school Maisy mainly paid attention but liked to pass notes to friends and didn’t care if she was caught. One time at lunch she tried to draw mustaches on all the boy’s faces and got in trouble. Another time, she and a friend stole the car keys of a teacher and didn’t know what to do with them, so they buried them under the slide. They didn’t get in trouble that time, because they never fessed up. At nine, she accidentally started flying when she jumped off the playground. Convinced she had become a fairy, she was dragged home by an angry mother, the school was alarmed, and fortunately everyone was obliviated before the situation got dangerous. That’s when her mother sat her home (all she could think about was how she got to skip school because she was a fairy!) and told her sternly that she was not a fairy, she was a witch. “Then why isn’t my skin green?” Maisy pinched herself. Her mother laughed, and Maisy and Fiona talked for a couple hours before Maisy passed out, exhausted. She never brought up magic again until turning eleven, when her letter came. First year Maisy found herself in a couple of adventures, scaring away bats and dancing her heart out at the ball. Second Year - Leave of Absense Maisy's dad got child protective services involved. Basically, Fiona just kidnapped Maisy, so the American police got involved and once Maisy was out of Hogwarts and back in London, she got sent back to her dad, who enlisted her in private Catholic school in Texas for a year. After a year of MACUSA and MoM negotiating, eventually Maisy was given permission to rejoin Hogwarts midway through her third year. Relationships (everyone she's ever interacted with chronologically) Lona Hansen and Shane Mason After running into these two girls, they help save Maisy from conjured bats in first year. She adores them, and thinks Lona is crazy smart and Shane is crazy pretty. After helping Shane pick out a dress for the Valentine's Ball Aiden Braxton Maisy thinks Aiden ought to go to the ball, Aiden refuses. Savannah Rey She barely knows the girl, Sav, but she's obsessed with her Swiffer. Klaus Kruger She likes the boy, but thinks he's a terrible Slytherin. That, or he's lying about being a Slytherin. She's convinced it's her mission to help him find a purpose in life, but, he doesn't really like her. Mateo Chavez Unaware of all this boy's issues, he is a model to Maisy, and she clung to him for advice probably like a starfish or something else clingy. She adores him. Evelyn Arendale She feels bad about offending the girl's cat. She worries about the girl. Lukas Kruger The second Kruger boy made a better impression on Maisy than the first. Well, he fooled her, and Maisy was a little embarassed, and she definitely liked him worse than Klaus, but at least he wasn't evil, and even worse, edgy. James Dougan Maisy really likes James. He's a proper Gryffindor, with a lot of promise, and he seems like a nice lad who helped her with her books and has a healthy respect for adventure.Category:Gryffindors Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2030 Category:Females Category:Half-bloods